A common camera module comprises a casing, an image capture chip, a circuit board and other components (such as lens unit and the like) which are integrally packaged to a camera module, typically, the circuit board is slight larger than the image capture chip, the image capture chip is fixed on the circuit board and electrically connected with the circuit board. The assemble of the entire camera module and an electronic device can have the circuit board at the bottom surface of the camera module soldered to another flexible wiring board, and connected with other electronic elements of the electronic device via the flexible wiring board; or the entire camera module is provided into a connector, and connected with the electronic device via a terminal of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,516 discloses a semiconductor device of an existing CMOS camera system. A CMOS camera module comprises a stepped wiring board. The stepped wiring board is provided on a flexible wiring board. The stepped wiring board has an image pick-up opening, a lens is provided above the image pick-up opening, the stepped wiring board is formed with a recess below the image pick-up opening. The recess comprises steps, the pick-up semiconductor device is connected to one step in the recess by means of flip-chip bonding, an image processing semiconductor device is connected to another step. The flexible wiring board is electrically connected to a mother board via an electrical connector.
U.S. patent application publication No. 2004/0041938 discloses another existing embedded type camera module. The embedded type camera module comprises an image sensor chip and a transparent plate. The transparent plate is formed with a circuit pattern thereon, an image capture chip is provided on the transparent plate to be electrically connected with the circuit pattern, the light enters into the image capture chip by the transparent plate.
As a higher demand for image quality, the pixel of the camera module is increasing accordingly, and the mode of the operation tends to be high-ordered and complicated, thereby making the camera module generate an increased amount of heat. Existing design of the camera module do not have a sufficient ability of heat dissipation and this inability to cool affects the output image quality. Thus, certain individuals would appreciate an improved system for supporting a camera module.